


Set free

by imnotanironwall



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: There were words they should have said sooner. There were memories they should have hold dearer. They were people they should have love stronger.





	Set free

The sun set on Gerudo Town, leaving the cold breeze of the night enter homes and shops. And as the clear sky became dark, a fire was lit. A shaky breath shuddered in a home, a quiet thank you pronounced. Lights were shining from Naboris. 

“The nights are quite cold here. You may come closer, princess.” 

“Hm, I had forgotten. We were so busy all day, but it is no excuse. I do not want to bother you, Urbosa.” 

“You are not a bother, little bird.” She sat closer to the princess, their shoulders brushing. “You must be tired, I will wake you up when your knight will be there.” 

Zelda looked down, shook her head and sighed. “Please do, I’d be grateful.” She leaned against Urbosa, her blonde head on the chieftain’s shoulder, skin warm against her cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself drift toward slumber. 

Urbosa put her arm around the princess’s waist, to keep her close. Their time together would be shortened soon. And they wouldn’t be able to see each other in the future, their own duties occupying their time. They didn’t have a minute to themselves now, maybe it would be the last time they could be this close. Urbosa looked over Gerudo Desert, quiet and safe. _ But for how long _ ? Monsters were seen more frequently, they were tougher, bigger, there was more of them every time and their number never stopped growing. It was ill-omened.

_ It was coming _ .

“Urbosa…” Zelda shifted against her, her right hand finding Urbosa’s on her waist. She brushed her thumb against the darker skin. “What will we do if I never awaken my power? We will all be doomed… And it will be all my fault.” 

“You have to believe in yourself, princess. You have to give it some time, you've just begun. Besides, you aren’t fighting alone. Believe in the Champions, believe in yourself.” Zelda took a deep breath,  _ right _ . There was no need to worry. They would defeat Calamity Ganon,  _ no matter what it takes _ . 

“You shouldn’t have to shoulder this burden all by yourself, my little bird. That’s why I am here. And why your appointed knight is by your side as well. We were all chosen to protect you and the Kingdom of Hyrule.” She linked her fingers with the princess’. Her voice was far away, not above a whisper, when she spoke again. “It is  _ my  _ duty to defeat him and protect everyone.” 

Zelda nodded weakly against her shoulder, a heavy sigh leaving her pale lips. “I want to know you safe as well, Urbosa.” 

“Oh,” a loud laugh resonated throughout Urbosa, her body shaking. “Aren’t you sweet, princess. It is quite an honor to know you care so much about myself, but I wouldn’t be able to promise you such a thing, I regret.” She brushed a lock of hair out of Zelda’s face.  “My place is on the battlefield. We both have to do our best to protect the ones we love.”

She felt Zelda push her face into her collar, her lips leaving the ghost feeling of a kiss on Urbosa’s neck, too quick to be sure they were really there in the first place. “You’re right. I lost my mind for a second, I should definitely sleep now.” 

And without another word, the princess closed her eyes again to finally let herself fall into Morpheus’ arms. Urbosa knew; those words weren’t how she truly felt, but who was she to call her out when she couldn’t even confess her true feelings. It would be for another day, another time. But not now. They had a battle incoming. The matter of the heart would wait.

 

* * *

 

The sky roared and dark clouds covered their heads, a gasp escaped Mipha next to her.  _ It was here _ . Revali didn't need to announce it, they knew already. 

“I will fight,” Zelda had said. The princess’ will couldn’t be contested. There wasn’t even time for it. 

Urbosa turned one last time towards the princess after the other Champions left. Words on her lips that would never be said, she smiled sadly at the worrying heir. 

“Urbosa, I need to tell you something bef-" but she was cut off, a hand on her cheek and a plea in the Gerudo’s eyes. The gaze she was met with was gentle and sad, a promise they knew would never be kept.

“Keep those words for when we will see each other again. I will wait for you, my little bird.” The hand left, hurried footsteps echoed against the hard ground and a heavy ache settled in Urbosa’s heart as she headed towards her destiny.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll miss you Naboris.” Urbosa sighs, light and clear. She leans against the horn of the Divine Beast, her hand brushing for a last time against the rough material. “Watch over Hyrule and the Gerudos for us,  _ for me _ . And keep an eye on the hero, he has the honor to protect the princess for a few more decades after all.” She laughs and shakes her head. “Oh. I do not worry, he proved himself.” 

A warm breeze ruffles her hair, the sun finally shines on Hyrule Castle after one hundred years. “You are a good girl, I don’t blame you for what happened. I was prepared. We were all.

Even if I failed to protect the princess that time, she is safe now. And the kingdom needs her, she is going to be a great Queen. Her parents would be so proud, I know it.” 

Urbosa looks at her hand, now hollow green and see-through. Parts of her are already gone like she will soon be. She looks at the lands before her, she feels a pang of melancholy deep in her chest. 

“Allow me one last favor, Naboris.” Her forehead falls against the cold metal, her lips quiver for a second before she kisses the Divine Beast. “When she will come to you, tell her to shed any worries. And let her know… I wouldn’t be more proud of her.”

  
  


The wind picks up, the view from above Hyrule Castle is breathtaking and the woman walking away,  _ beautiful _ . Long live the Queen, they say before disappearing. “ _ Goodbye, my little princess, _ ” her last words whisper, a smile and love on her lips. 

  
  


Zelda stops and turns around, so quickly her head hurts. But only Hyrule Castle stands before her, strength and beauty lost after a century. The wind carries words to her ears she is sure she thought too much about. 

A hand touches her shoulder and she jumps, surprised. Link looks at her, worry painted on his face, questions on his lips he won’t ever asked. And then she feels them, cold tears running down her cheeks. 

She mutters a quiet “Oh", taken aback herself. When did she start crying? But she  _ knows _ . She looks to the Castle once more and shakes her head, rubs her eyes with her dirtied hands before looking to Link, her appointed knight, the hero of Hyrule, now her  _ friend _ . “Do not worry. It’s simply… My heart suddenly felt heavy. Like someone I hold dear just vanished. I can not quite explain.” 

The sun on her skin is pleasant, it's high in the sky and clear, she missed the warmth. She takes a deep breath, shaky and full of emotions, her head full of memories and remorses as she looks South. “But it's going to be okay. I know they are watching over me from where they rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the wonderful [Mio](https://twitter.com/miolinee) on twitter. Check out her twitter, she makes good art!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
